


Kids

by LittleYepa



Series: Oneshots and Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYepa/pseuds/LittleYepa
Summary: An argument between two children ends with interesting results.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of things has happened to me in the last years or so which has made writing really hard. To get back into the swing of things I wrote this little drabble.  
> A quick note, for this story I've adjusted the age of Nymphadora Tonks though she doesn't appear in this story.

“What's with the long face, mini?” A frown marred James Potter's face as he crouched in front of his sulking son. Harry James Potter was the perfect replica of his father, from the untamable dark bird's nest adorning their heads, down to the sun-kissed skin. The only difference was Harry's brilliant green, Lily's eyes. James ruffled the young boys hair, causing him to scowl harder. As he let his eyes travel across their backyard, taking in all their party guests when he spotted another sulking little boy. What happened immediately clicked. “Did you and Teddy have a fight?”

“Teddy's a meanie!” The five-year-old complained as he curled up into a ball at the edge of the small porch.

An indulgent smile spread across the older man's face. “Well we can't have that! Especially not at your own birthday party. What did Teddy do to upset you so much?” From the corner of his eye he spotted a worried Lily; with a shake of his head he let her know that he didn't need backup just yet.

“He wants Padfoot!”

James blinked in surprise. “What?”

Harry's scowl deepened. “He wants Padfoot to be his second Daddy, but Padfoot is my god daddy!”

“And Padfoot becoming his second daddy will, what?” Deep lines appeared on his forehead as he tried to reason out Harry's thought process. “Will make Sirius no longer your godfather…?”

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he stared up at his father. James wanted to laugh but that look on his son’s face had him swallow it.

“Oh Bambi,” James move to sit on the porch, his knees protesting from being in such an uncomfortable position, and pulled Harry into a side hug. The little boy hid his face in his father's side. “Even if Sirius and Mr. Lupin did get into a relationship, Sirius wouldn't stop being your godfather. It doesn't work that way.”

Harry squirmed out of his father's hold and climbed onto his lap. “Really?” Unshed tears clung to those emerald eyes making them even more vibrant.

“Really, Prongslet.”James ran a hand through his son's thick hair causing it to stand up in a natural ways. “Besides if they did get married you and Teddy would be step-God Brothers.”

He let out a chuckle as Harry's face brightened at the idea of being Brothers with his best friend and scrambled off his father's lap; running off into the groups of fellow party guests.

Well this was sure to be interesting.

-`ღ´-

_To be Continued_  
 **Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Remus shifted uncomfortably and wished for the 10th time that he chose to wear something else besides his favorite Jumper in this August heat, but he didn't like to be around so many strangers and this was the softest jumper he owned. The things he did for his son.

Teddy Lupin was the best thing to ever happen in his 25 years of life, even if his conception was a complete disaster. Nymphadora Tonks have been a student of his when he first started tutoring; they had bumped into each other one night after he had one too many drinks. One thing led to another and next thing he knew he was waking up full of regret and a underage girl in his bed. Remus had been extremely lucky that no charges have been pressed against him once it been discovered that Dora was pregnant from their one night stand.

Due to Dora age and the busy careers of her parents, Remus had offered to raise Teddy all by himself. There was no hard feelings between the pair and now that Dora was in college she got to see teddy as often as she wanted.

Sure, raising a child all by yourself left little time for dating but he wouldn’t change a thing, even if he could.

“Mr. Lupin?”

Remus was broken out of his musing by a quite determined voice. Looking down he came face to face with Teddy’s best friend and Birthday boy, Harry Potter.

“Can I help you Harry?” He asked softly as he crouched down to the young boys level. Remus knew how important it was for children to feel like they were being taken seriously. 

“I give you permission to marry Padfoot!” Harry said straight-faced.

Remus coughed into his fist awkwardly. “Thank you Harry, that is very kind of you but er…who is Padfoot?”

“Padfoot is Padfoot!” Harry turned to point out the dark shaggy haired man wearing a leather jacket and a cocky smirk. The very man Remus had a large crush on for the last 3 months. “Teddy says you _like like_ him.” He said the last part in a loud whisper.

“Er…well...you see” Remus stammered as his face turned beet red; close by he could hear Lily burst out laughing.

“You changed your mind?” Teddy came running and skid to a stop in front of his best friend and father. “I thought you didn’t want Padfoot to be my second daddy.”

“I thought’d he’d have to stop being my godfather and I didn’t want that but daddy says that won’t happen! And I want you to be my brother!” Harry gripped the older boy’s hands.

“We’d be brothers?” Teddy exclaimed in surprise.

Harry nodded excitedly back.

_Oh no._

“Now Harry-” Remus tried to defuse the situation but the boys were already running off hand in hand to the very man in question.

-`ღ´-

_To be Continued_  
 **Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

“Padfoot! Padfoot!”

Sirius paused in his conversation with Alice Longbottom, an old classmate of James’ and his, as his godson and best friend ran towards them only to cash into his legs, almost knocking him over in the process.

“What’s up Haz?” Sirius reached down, gripped Harry under his arms and lifted him up. Harry let out a giggle as he was raised above the adults then Sirius settled his favorite person on his hip.

“You’re going to marry Mr. Lupin so me and Teddy will be brothers!” Harry babbled at him.

“Am I?” Sirius chuckled, used to Harry’s antics. He glanced over to lanky man who burying his face into his hands while Lily tried to comfort her friend. The man was quite tall with adorable curly tawny hair and the thin silvery scars on his face gave him a sense of mystery that Sirius wished to unravel. They had only crossed paths a handful of times and exchanged even less words but Sirius wasn’t opposed to getting to know Remus better.

By now almost all of the adults were paying attention to their little group, including Remus Lupin.

“Yep!” Harry smiled widely.

“I can’t just marry him Har-Bear.” 

Both boys fell at this. Sirius placed Harry down on the grass and ruffled the already unruly mop.

“But I can take him out for dinner sometime.” He gave the boys wink and strolled confidently towards the blushing, stammering father. He had a man to ask out!

**The End**


End file.
